Guardians
by Renoirkmk
Summary: Hard to explain. You'll have to read to find out. ON HOLD Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1: A New Guardian?

Chapter 1: A New Guardian?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

The school bell rang signaling the end of another day. One teenaged girl in the crowd of rushing students is very special. Her name is Yugi Kinamotou and she is sixteen years old. She has long tri-colored hair that reaches her waist. The colors are ebony, gold, and ruby with ebony being the predominate color. Her eyes are a beautiful amethyst color. Yugi's nose is small and pert; her lips are rosy and petal-shaped. She is five feet tall; small for her age. Yugi's physical appearance is not what makes her special. It is the fact that she is a Guardian.

What is a Guardian? A Guardian is one of six teenagers each with unique powers. Their job is to protect Earth and another world, Maldera. The evil, cruel Prince Phoebus rules Maldera. Prince Phoebus is not the rightful ruler of Maldera; the rightful ruler is his younger sister. The Guardians must find her before Phoebus does or all is lost.

Each Guardian has his or her own unique powers, but all have a few common ones. All Guardians can levitate objects and fly. A Guardian's other abilities come from what element they have control over. The six elements are light, darkness, fire, water, earth, and air. Yugi is the Guardian of light. There is only one other known Guardian, Yugi's best friend, Mei-Lin Minamotou. Mei-Lin is the Fire Guardian.

'Almost there.' Yugi thought as she arrived at the dojo where Mei-Lin lived. It was Friday and Mei-Lin and Yugi were having a sleep over. Yugi knocked on the door and Mei-Lin answered. Mei-Lin was six months older than Yugi. Her hair was just like Yugi's but this where the similarities end. Mei-Lin is 5'4" with tanned skin, an athletic body, and ruby red irises.

"Come on in, " Mei-Lin invited. Yugi followed Mei-Lin to the living room. "We have a problem. Phoebus is getting more active in sending people to Earth. We have to find the other Guardians. The two us just aren't enough anymore." Mei-Lin told Yugi; who had seated herself on a sofa.

"What are we supposed to do? Run around touching people with our crystals?" suggested Yugi sarcastically. "We'll get thrown in the loony bin!"

Mei-Lin did not respond but took down a carved mahogany jewelry box from the mantle above the fireplace. This box contained the other Guardians' crystals. A Guardian can only fully access their power with while wearing their crystal. Each crystal is a different color; Yugi's is clear on a silver chain, Mei-Lin's is ruby on a gold chain. Darkness is black on silver, water is sapphire on silver, earth is emerald green on gold, and air is pale blue on gold. Each necklace rested on a velvet pillow if the same color. The red and white pillows were vacant as Mei-Lin and Yugi were wearing their respective crystals.

Unbeknownst to them, Mei-Lin's cousin, Yami Motou was eavesdropping on their conversation. 'Guardians? Crystals? What the hell are they talking about' Yami wondered. He opened the door, ready to demand an explanation. Suddenly the darkness crystal began to glow and flew straight for Yami! When the crystal reached him it hung in the air right in front of Yami. It almost seemed to be waiting for Yami to take it. Shock registered on all their faces. On Yami's face, bewilderment was mixed with the shock.

Mei-Lin recovered first, "Congratulations, cousin, you're a Guardian."

Authoress babble

Short, yes, I know.

Yami: What the hell did you turn me into?

That's for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT!

**Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Yami stared at his cousin and Yugi for several moments. Finally, he found his voice. "I'm a WHAT!" he half shouted.

"A Guardian, cousin dear," Mei-Lin replied. Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami's confusion lessened only slightly.

"And what, exactly, is a Guardian?" Yami questioned.

"Just what it sounds like. Our job is to protect Earth and Maldera. We also have to find and restore the rightful ruler of Maldera to her throne." Yugi explained

"How? And just the three of us?" he queried.

"With our powers, cousin. There are six Guardians total; we just haven't found the other three yet." Mei-Lin clarified being unusually patient with her cousin.

"What powers?"

This time Yugi answered, "Each Guardian has control over a certain element. Those elements are light, darkness, fire, water, earth, and air. Mei-Lin is the Fire Guardian and I'm the Light Guardian."

"And I'm the Darkness Guardian." Yami murmured. Yugi and Mei-Lin nodded in confirmation. "What are my powers?"

"You can fly, levitate small objects, create shadow tunnels, make shadow spheres, make shadow shields, and spy using shadows." This came from his cousin.

"What can you two do?"

"We can both fly and levitate small objects like you. I can heal, create light shields, conjure illusions, use lasers, and sense people's emotions. Mei-Lin can throw fire, make fire weapons, make fire shields, and can control her body's temperature." Yugi explained.

"You can only fully access your powers in your Guardian form. You must be wearing your crystal. To active it, you have to recite a chant. Each Guardian's chant is different; you'll know yours as soon as you touch your crystal." Mei-Lin added.

"What does a Guardian's form look like?" Yami inquired, curious.

"We'll have to go outside for that," Mei-Lin said. She and exited the room with Yami following. His crystal floated to him. Yami entered a courtyard where Mei-Lin's father held martial arts lessons. Mei-Lin fished her crystal out from under her shirt. She cupped it between her hands. "I am the Fire Guardian; the Guardian of heat, destruction, and rebirth. I am the Guardian of fire!" she cried. Yami stared as a ruby light engulfed Mei-Lin. When the light faded, Mei-Lin stood wearing a _very_ short ruby red tank top and matching tap pants with a golden sash tied around her hips. What Yami found the most amazing were the gold-flecked, crimson, feathered wings that sprouted from her back. "Impressive, isn't it?" Yami nodded.

"My turn," Yugi murmured. She pulled out her crystal and began to chant "I am the Light Guardian; the Guardian of love, family, healing, and joy. I am the Light Guardian!" A bright, white light surrounded the small teen. When it had vanished, Yugi was dressed in a white shirt that showed off her stomach a bit. The shirt had long, bell sleeves. Yugi had corresponding white tap pants and a silver sash encircled her hips. Yami's jaw dropped when he saw her. Yugi's wings were snowy white with a silver undertone.

"Your turn, cousin," Mei-Lin informed him. Yami gripped his crystal tightly in his hand. He felt a fizzing energy fill his veins.

Yami shouted "I am the Darkness Guardian; the Guardian of the night, secrets, and shadows. I am the Darkness Guardian!" A globe of shadows enshrouded the teen. When it had faded, Yami was left standing wearing a black tunic and matching pants. Yami craned his neck so he could see the large, silver-flecked, black, feathered wings that sprouted from his back.

"Well, I'm impressed," Mei-Lin drawled, "but now you have to learn to control your powers. It won't be too difficult, but we need to start soon."

"Alright." Yami agreed. He was wondering just what this training would include.

Authoress babble

Next chapter: Lessons Start

Yami: When do you get to the romance part?

All in due time, my dear Yami.


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons Start

Chapter 3: Lessons Start 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but Mei-Lin is mine!**

"The first thing you are learning to do is how to create a shield." Mei-Lin informed Yami. "To do this picture the shield on your mind and will it to become real."

"It's that easy?" Yami questioned.

"The first few times will be the hardest but once you get the hang of it, it'll be easy." Yugi told him.

Yami imagined the shield in front of him and willed it to become real. He focused on it, closing his eyes. Yami felt that fizzing energy flow out of him and stop a few feet in front of him. When the teen opened his eyes a swirling black shield stood between him and the girls.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Let's see if it holds," Mei-Lin murmured and threw a fireball at the shield. When the ball hit the shield, it disappeared. The shield had held. "We'll stop here for now." Mei-Lin announced.

"Why? We just started," Yami asked.

"Precisely, you may not feel it now but you're exhausted from your first use of your power." Mei-Lin explained.

/You did perform exceptionally well for your first attempt. I couldn't raise a shield the first time I tried. / Yami looked shocked. There's a voice inside my head, he thought. \Who are you? \ He demanded. /Yugi. / \Yugi? How is this possible? \ /It's possible because there are three pairs of opposites in the Guardians; light & darkness, fire & water, earth & air. These pairs can communicate telepathically and have opposing personalities. / Yugi clarified.

Yami suddenly felt drained of energy.\Do you think Mei-Lin will mind if spend the night? \ /Probably not. / Yugi and Yami both changed back to normal. They went inside and found Mei-Lin in the kitchen.

"Mei-Lin, is it alright if I spend the night?" Tami inquired.

"Sure. The phone's over there," she pointed to where Yami could find the phone. Yami called home to tell his parents that he wouldn't be coming home. He hung up and turned to face the two girls.

"You two can explain some more about this whole 'Guardian' deal." Yami informed Yugi and Mei-Lin.

"Alright," agreed Yugi.

"Since you haven't freaked out on us, I suppose it's only fair. Ask away." Mei-Lin told him with a crooked smile.

"Just where is this Maldera?"

"It's another world, separate from our own world," answered Yugi.

"How do we get there?"

"We use portals to travel back and forth. Only Yugi has the ability to close them." Mei-Lin responded.

"How can we find these portals?"

"By holding your crystal over a special map. I'll show you later." Again Mei-Lin.

"Who is this 'rightful ruler' that you mentioned earlier?"

"We don't know who she is or what she looks like, but we do know that she's Prince Phoebus' sister and that if Phoebus gets his hands on her before we do we're seriously screwed." Yugi informed the red-eyed teen.

"Prince Phoebus?" Yami questioned, raising a dignified eyebrow.

"He's a member of the royal family. Seized the throne about twelve years ago; tried to kill his sister, but she escaped to Earth. Basically he's your average dictator with magical powers. Makes Kaiba look like a Boy Scout." Mei-Lin explained. She hoped that her cousin had finished with his questions but Yami had one left.

"Why is it so important that we find the princess before Phoebus does?"

"Because if Phoebus finds her first, he'll train in the use of her powers and once they reach their peak Phoebus will absorb them. He'll become practically unstoppable if that happens." Mei-Lin enlightened.

"That bad, huh?" Yami murmured.

"That bad," Yugi confirmed.

"We'll have some more lessons tomorrow. I'll go fix supper. You two stay put," Mei-Lin levered herself out of the chair, she'd been sitting in. Yugi and Yami fell into a comfortable silence. Yami rested his head on his arms and began to doze.

Authoress babble---

Next Chapter: Unwelcome Visitor

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. If you'll bear with me; I've got a ton of summer reading to do. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Unwelcomed Visitor

Chapter 4: Unwelcomed Visitor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh!

Yugi watched Yami while he dozed. She could feel Yami's exhaustion through their link. Yugi was glad that Yami hadn't freaked out when he had found out about them. Yugi knew that plenty of people who would have gone into denial. She sighed. She had always had a small crush on Yami. This was her chance to get to know him better. Yugi took a deep appreciative sniff of whatever Mei-Lin was cooking.

"Dinner's ready!" Mei-Lin came in, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Casting an eye on her napping cousin, she commented, "Wake Sleeping Beauty before you come in." Mei-Lin turned and left.

Yugi gently shock Yami's shoulder, "Yami, time to wake up," she murmured. Yami's head came up.

"Huh?" he questioned, only half-awake.

"Dinnertime."

"Oh." Yami got up and followed Yugi into the kitchen. Mei-Lin had made a stir-fry containing chicken, sugar snap peas, sliced white onions, minced garlic, and soy sauce. To Yami it smelled like heaven. There was steamed white rice to go with it.

"Help yourself," Mei-Lin said. Yami piled his plate with food and sat down. Yugi and Mei-Lin also served themselves. Yugi watched, amused, as Yami inhaled his dinner. /Hungry/ Yugi asked. Starving came the reply. Yugi silently marveled at how natural it was for the two of them to communicate telepathically. Being able to talk telepathically with the small teen hadn't bothered Yami.

When the meal was over, Yugi and Yami cleaned up the kitchen while Mei-Lin prepared a couple guestrooms. It was only eight o'clock but Yami could barely keep his eyes open so Mei-Lin sent him to bed.

After Yami had left, Mei-Lin turned to Yugi. "What do you think?"

"He's going to be good help. Yami's going to have to master his power faster than we had to."

"No, what do you think of him as a person?"

"I have to give him a good amount of credit for not freaking out on us earlier. I think Yami's a very intelligent person and that he won't balk at the amount of time being a Guardian is going to require."

"You like him," Mei-Lin murmured.

Yugi blushed softly, "Yeah," she whispered. Mei-Lin knew that her best friend had had a crush on her cousin. Mei-Lin bid Yugi goodnight and both girls headed to bed. As Yugi lay down to sleep, she wondered if Yami fully understood what they being asked to do.

The next morning, after breakfast, Yami asked what the plans for that day were. Mei-Lin replied that they were going to Maldera to introduce Yami to the rebels there.

"Just how are we going to get to Maldera?" Yami questioned.

"We're going to find a portal and go through that." Yugi answered.

"You'll have to be in Guardian for while we're there," added Mei-Lin.

"How do we find these portals?" Yami queried.

"I'll show you," Mei-Lin said. She left the kitchen and returned with an old battered scroll of parchment. Yami's cousin spread the scroll out on the kitchen table and held her blood-red crystal over the parchment. The crystal glowed for a brief second and left a map with an "X" marked on it on the scroll.

"That's the city," Yami breathed.

"Mm-hmm, and that 'X' is the location of a portal. We're in luck, this portal is only a few blocks from here," Mei-Lin informed him, "Let's go."

Mei-Lin stood up and grabbed her keys. Yugi and Yami followed her as Mei-Lin left and locked up. \What's Maldera like?\ /It's pretty grim, but that's to be expected with Phoebus in charge. The people are very resourceful and live for the day when Phoebus no longer rules./ Yugi drew to a halt and Yami looked up. He stared in awe at the glowing, swirling, silver patch hanging in mid-air. The portal was located in an alley so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them transform. Mei-Lin and Yugi went first and then Yami went into the portal.

Yami looked around. The three of them were standing on a cliff that overlooked a gloomy, medieval-era city. Father on, an evil, forbidding-looking castle sat atop another cliff. Above the castle purple-black clouds boiled and seethed as they spread to fill the sky. Yami looked around and saw that Yugi and Mei-Lin were already in the air. Yami pumped his and joined his companions in the air.

"It's this way," Mei-Lin called and flew down the cliff away from the city. Yami and Yugi flew as fast as they could catch up with her. When the two arrived they found Mei-Lin talking with a young, blonde-haired man. \Who's that?\ / That's Marik; he's the leader of the Rebellion./ Mei-Lin and Marik had finished talking and walked over to the other Guardians.

Now that Yami had a better view he could see that Marik was between seventeen and eighteen years old. Marik had long, corn silk blonde hair and lavender eyes. The Rebel Leader was slightly taller than Yami but that could've been because of his boots. He was lithe and wiry rather than big and bulky. Marik's skin was a dusky, golden brown. He was giving Yami a glare that looked like it would've killed the Guardian several times over.

"So, you're the new Guardian," Marik sneered. Yami, not liking Marik's attitude, struggled to be polite.

"Yes, I am," he said.

Marik turned and indicated that the Guardians should follow him.

"What's his problem?" Yami asked, being careful to keep his voice low, so Marik and Yugi couldn't overhear.

"Marik likes Yugi and he sees you as a threat. Being the Shadow Guardian makes you an even bigger threat because it gives you a bond with Yugi that Marik will never have." Mei-Lin explained. Yami nodded, thinking that it might have been easier if he was a different element. Yami also thought that Marik's attitude of decided unwelcome could not bode well.

-----Authoress Babble-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finally updated! Sorry I took so long, everyone. Please review. See ya later!

Renoirkmk


End file.
